


Disappointment

by levislusciousass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: At least before keith dropped out, Basically langst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galaxy Garrison, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Other, how he told his parents he didnt actually become a pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levislusciousass/pseuds/levislusciousass
Summary: Lance comes home for winter break.





	Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> I have to make my son suffer. sorry guys, i don't make the rules

The door was smooth under his fingertips, the way his hand slowly glided down the old finished oak comforting him somewhat. He was so used to this, the sight of the door of his childhood home. It warmed his heart knowing his family was on the other side of it, but he couldn't bear the sight of seeing their not-so impressed expressions once he told them the news.

Lance, although as bright as he was, had not made it to the top ranking of the garrison. When the results were posted to show everyone's assignments he was crushed to not have been given a chance at becoming a pilot. He just needed a chance. A chance. But life wasn't like that, it wasn't easy for him. He'd fought tooth and nail to get into the garrison and while his grades were extraordinary, his lack of knowledge when it came to physically piloting a ship drove him to the bottom of the charts. He didn't wish to look his father in the eye.

"I'm sorry," he would say. His father would look at him; really look at him. See the disappointment his son was. See that even though he had spent years nurturing him into a fine young man, he could not make it into the one field he had yearned for most of all.

"I'm not mad," his father would say in a stern voice, as all parents typically said in those types of situations. "I'm disappointed." And Lance's heart would break at that, he would hurt and sob, ugly, ugly sobs; he would tell his parents he was sorry for being such a disappointment, he was sorry for not being the best. He was sorry for being himself; a jokester, a proclaimed idiot from his peers, even if his intellectual skills were far beyond theirs.

Lance finally knocked on the old door, the thick sounds his knuckles made against the oak making him flinch. He shouldn't have knocked so hard, it made him sound like he had news to share; and good news, at that.

Winter break was supposed to be a wondrous time to spend with family, but he wanted nothing more than to escape back to the vast lands of the desert the garrison provided.

Lance, more than anything, didn't want to see the look of sympathy he would get from his mother. She was his biggest fan, the best mother in the entire universe; and he meant it. She was so good to him, the way her soft curls bounced when she got excited over his various stories of what outer space was said to be like, the way she endlessly provided him with support he so desperately needed. She would not voice her disappointment. No, she was too good of a person to subject Lance to the heartbreak of hearing his mother say she expected more from him. She would only smile, a bit forced, and tell him that even though he hadn't gotten his target role in the garrison, she was still so very, very proud to be the mother of such a strong willed man.

Lance could feel his fingernails digging into his palms. He could not cry now, not in front of his parents. At least not before he shared the news. He was not good enough. He could never be good enough. His parents deserved so much more.

The door opened, two bright smiles right behind it, and Lance was pulled into the tightest hug in perhaps his entire life. An "oof," was forced out of him, though he returned the hug after a moment. It was his father who had pulled him in, even if his mother had wrapped her arms around him as well.

"We are so proud of you, Lance," was the first thing his father said. His mother continued, her voice shaky with tears of joy. "The garrison, Lance! How exciting! The teachers have told us of your grades and how wonderful they are!"

Lance could feel his eyes water, though he choked his greatest fears down for the moment. He relished in his family congratulating him for the moment, just one moment. Everything would come crashing down around him in another.

"My son is a pilot!" His father announced proudly, a great smile on his face when he pulled away. His hands were still clasped on Lance's shoulders, strong and reassuring. "I could never be more proud of you, mí hijo."

Lance finally choked up then. His mother thought of them as tears of happiness for a moment, but her mind was quickly changed as Lance's shoulders hunched in shame.

His words were warped from the trembling of his body, the tears streaming down his face forced his eyes closed on instinct. He didn't want to see his parents faces when he said it. He couldn't bare the sight.

"I'm... not a pilot."

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯


End file.
